<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caress by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139490">Caress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pairs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bold and the Beautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Tacy, caresses, the real first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy's true 'first time' is in the arms of the one man she trusts and loves.</p>
<p>{Reminder: Stacy was Hope's therapist played by Hillary B. Smith}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stacy Barton/Thorne Forrester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pairs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Thorne Forrester and Stacy Barton</strong><br/><br/><em>She was fifty, and she had never made love to a man before tonight.</em> She was a sex therapist, and she’d never known what it felt like to be caressed and touched the way Thorne was caressing and touching her now. All she had known of physical intimacy in her past was that it was painful and devastating. But with Thorne… Well, it was so different. He was so impossibly gentle, so impossibly giving.<br/><br/><em>He felt so good inside of her.</em> When he lightly gripped her thighs, her legs somehow came to be knotted around his lean waist, and it felt natural. She never expected it could be so natural or feel this good. She had expected it somehow to be like it had been before. She should have known better. This was Thorne Forrester. He would never hurt her.<br/><br/>They had been seeing each other for nearly a year now. Every time she had tried to chase him away, saying she didn’t think she could give him what he needed and wanted, he had refused to be chased away. He had told her all he wanted and needed was to be her friend. Even if they never did more than hold hands, he had assured her, he would live with it because he respected and loved her too much to walk away. When he said he loved her, she believed him too. No one had ever loved her, but Thorne did, and it felt amazing.<br/><br/>“Thorne,” she whispered hoarsely as her hands came to his hips, and she lightly dug her nails into them. He was causing so many sensations in her, ones she had never felt she would enjoy. She knew all about anatomy, but this wasn’t just about bodies or even just about sex – it was about embracing a connection that she had never believed she could have with another person.<br/><br/>“Oh, Thorne,” she whimpered as he thrust inside of her.<br/><br/>He looked at her with those amazing cobalt eyes of his. “Tell me, Stacy, tell me what you need. Don’t be afraid.”<br/><br/>Fear was all she had known before tonight. She had lived her life in fear, worrying that the men who had destroyed her, violated her, corrupted her innocence, and had stolen her youth, would come back for her one day, or she’d meet someone just like them. She had lived in fear. Before Thorne happened along, it was her most constant companion.<br/><br/>“Thorne,” she murmured again as her pert breasts pressed against his chest, and she rocked against his length, clenching her muscles around his manhood.<br/><br/>“You’re safe, Stace, I promise,” he said as he gently ran a hand through her short, auburn locks of hair. “Tell me what you need. I’ll never deny you.”<br/><br/>“Uhhh … faster, harder,” she said, and she felt a little blush creep up her neck and sit on her cheeks. But Thorne just kissed her and began to pick up his rhythm until they were both close to the edge of complete and total ecstasy.<br/><br/>“Cum for me, Stacy,” Thorne said gently. “Don’t be afraid. Don’t be ashamed.”<br/><br/>“Oh goddd…. Uhhh … <em>THORNNNE!”</em> She cried as her whole body shuddered with an intense orgasm. A feeling of warmth crashed over her, and she arched up before sagging back onto the bed.<br/><br/>They panted in time as Thorne rolled off of her and lay beside her. She expected to feel so many things – guilt, fear, regret – but none of those frightening emotions were present. All she felt was Thorne’s hand in hers. All she felt was love in her heart for him.<br/><br/>Thorne lifted onto his elbow, watching her expression. “Are you okay?”<br/><br/>Stacy nodded and curled up against his chest. “Yes, Thorne, I’m more than okay. For the first time in my life, I’m not scared anymore. I’m happy. I’m so happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>